Mist's Stash
by Calamity Raven of the Empire
Summary: Mist isn't as pure as she's cracked up to be. Boyd learns this the hard way. Boyd/Mist fluff.


Boyd had no comments at what he saw.

It was cleaning day, an honored tradition where every year Boyd and the Greil Mercenaries all had their respective tasks on tidying up the fort. While Ike, Titania, Soren and the other mercenaries were tasked with cleaning up various parts of the mercenaries' stronghold, Boyd was put in charge of cleaning up the quarters.

He honestly didn't want the task to be done; there was just too much clothes and books to be sorted out. And considering that there are eleven residents in the fort (Mia being the newest), there were a lot of personal items to be sorted out.

But then you would have things you wouldn't expect every day.

While searching through Mist's room, who's the younger sister of the commander Ike, he would stumble upon a box cleverly hidden behind a heap of clothes in a closet. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he opened it up to see what was in it.

Like, per se, a whole stash of gay erotic novels.

When Boyd initially saw this, he could help but gawk at it. Mist, the sweet and innocent little sister of Ike, had all... this? He found that hard to believe. But as his initial shock passed, it would lessen to mere surprise, and curiosity for that matter.

The door would then open up, and out would come the petite cleric everyone knew and love.

Of course, she would fail to miss Boyd's head.

"Gah!" Boyd grunted as he instinctively reached for his head.

Mist would recognize that grunt of pain anywhere. "There you are!" the cleric huffed.

Boyd looked up at the short maiden, who currently looked quite irritated.

"You have any idea how long it's taking you to clean up?" Mist scolded. "It's taken you an hour already!"

Boyd said nothing, and merely looked at the box of porn novels.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Mist exclaimed.

Then she would notice the box, and Mist's rage faltered.

"Uh... where'd you get that?"

"..."

"Boyd?"

Boyd merely gave off an exhausted sigh, and shook his head.

"You have a very... uh... interesting collection here Mist."

Mist's serene smile would be broken with that comment. In a matter of seconds, her face would go from uncertain to obvious nervousness. "Wh-What do you mean...?"

Boyd shook his head. "Your yaoi stash."

It was then when Mist's fear would become sheer panic over a simple realization: Boyd found her porn novels. Fears of revelation to the other Greil Mercenaries swept over her, and her heart would skip a beat if she even thought about it.

"B-Boyd, wait... I-I can explain, I..." Mist stuttered trying to find the right words.

Boyd merely sighed, and got up from his position. "No, there's no need to."

"B-Boyd please... oh goddess, if Ike ever found out, I..."

"Mist."

"Boyd, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry... just don't..."

"Mist!"

"P-Please Boyd, I-"

"**MIST!"**

The young cleric would flinch back at Boyd's outburst.

Then silence.

It was a long and awkward silence; one that had two teenagers staring at each other in pure confusion. Of course, these situation happen always happen when one finds one's porn stash...

The unnerving silence would be broken when Boyd would simply chuckle and put a hand on her shoulder.

Mist was still in a state of fear to stop her stuttering. "B-Boyd...?"

Boyd smiled softly at her girlfriend. "Mist, I don't mind."

"Wait... wha-"

He would then pull her into a deep kiss, with his arms wrapped around her torso. The young cleric was taken aback by Boyd's sudden move, but she wasn't complaining. Boyd was one of the more attractive mercenaries in the Greil Mercenaries, and whenever she shared one of those moments with him, it would feel astounding.

And it would be only a matter of time before she would eagerly return the favor. She would wrap her arms around Boyd's neck to deepen the kiss. Mist stomach would then twist slightly as she felt her boyfriend's tongue slowly sliding into her mouth, causing her to softly moan. He had to admit, for as blunt as a guy like Boyd, he was quite good at this.

After several long moments, the kiss broke, leaving Mist and her green-haired hero in a bright red glow.

"Boyd..." she stuttered, trying to find the right words.

Boyd chuckled softly. "Like I said Mist, I don't mind."

"Wait... what do you mean?"

Boyd smirked, and looked at the box of novels.

"It's honestly pretty hot."

Mist flushed an even redder color because of that rather perverse statement. Given the fact that this is her porn stash her boyfriend was talking about, it wasn't hard to see why she would be embarrassed.

She stuttered slightly, only this time an affectionate embarrassment. "S-So you're not mad..."

Boyd simply grinned. "Nope."

Mist inwardly sighed with relief, and the two lovers' embrace finally broke.

The young cleric gave a slightly embarrassed grin. "R-Right... promise you won't tell them?"

Boyd nodded, having a soft smile. "You have my word Mist."

She sighed in relief. The last thing she wanted was for Ike to find out. "Whew... th-thanks Boyd."

"Don't mention it." The green-haired warrior smiled. "Now... I kinda have things to clean up..."

Mist nodded. "Right. I'll tell them I left a bit of a mess than I usually do."

"Thank you very much." Boyd said with a roll of his eyes. "Well... see you later Mist."

"Yeah, you too." she giggled as she would then walk off.

But she would then stop in her tracks, and turn headway to the green-haired warrior, who was just about to close the door.

"And, um, Boyd?"

"Yeah Mist?"

"Why aren't you mad?"

Boyd would merely chuckle at that comment. He would then give a cheerfully mischievous smirk at the young cleric.

"Well... let's just say you haven't seen what stuff I have in _my_ room."

He would then close the door, leaving a red-faced Mist in the wake.


End file.
